


Timestamp to Try It One More Time With Feeling

by whispered_story



Series: Unrelated J2 Christmas Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story





	Timestamp to Try It One More Time With Feeling

"So," Jared says, plopping down on the couch next to Jensen with a sigh. "I searched the whole house. There is no present for me _anywhere_."

Jensen drops the script he's been reading and stares at Jared. "You were looking for your present? Seriously? What are you—twelve?"

"Can you really blame me?"

"Yes?" Jensen replies.

Jared gives him a look. "Remember that Christmas you gave me candy?"

Jensen huffs. "Okay, one, that was last year, asshole. Two, I think I more than made up for it. And three, remember that Christmas I gave you divorce papers?" he asks, and then smiles sweetly. "Oh, no, wait, that's not until next week."

"We're not even officially married, idiot, you can't divorce me."

"You're right. I could just leave you – none of that legal crap necessary."

"It's the season of love, Jensen," Jared chides. "Don't make me call your momma and tell her you made me cry on Christmas."

"Christmas is not for another week. And stop trying to find out what I got you."

"I just want to be prepared. And you can't give me nothing, Jensen. It's written in the unofficial-husband handbook," Jared says, his expression serious. "And I have looked in every nook and cranny; there is no present with my name on it anywhere in this house and that's unacceptable."

"Hmm." Jensen cocks his head to the side and grins. "Maybe I'm carrying it on me."

Jared narrows his eyes. "Your dick is not a present."

"You love my dick."

"Jensen."

Jensen laughs. "Don't worry, darling," he drawls. "I got you a real present."

"And are you carrying it on you?"

Jensen smirks. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. I think you should check," he says. "Be very thorough."

"You know, living with you is like living with the Grinch one moment and then in a badly written porno the next," Jared complains.

"Is that a 'no' for the strip search?"

Jared sighs loudly. "No. For the sake of my present, I guess I gotta do this," he says, throwing his hands up dramatically.

Jensen laughs and tugs at Jared's arm until Jared leans in and he can kiss him.

+

"I found three pairs of socks with the price tags still on them," Jared announces, stealing the toast out of Jensen's hand and taking a huge bite of it before handing it back. "That better not be my present."

His voice comes out sounding muffled and Jensen can barely make out the words.

He looks at what's left of his toast and puts down on the counter with a sigh. "I hate you."

"You love me," Jared says after swallowing. "Coffee?"

"In the pot."

Jared sits down at the counter and gives Jensen a pleading look. Jensen groans and goes to pour Jared a mug, adding sugar and milk.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Jared grins. Jensen ignores the term of endearment and pops two new slices of bread into the toaster. 

"So," Jared says. "Socks?"

"I didn't get you socks."

"Good boyfriend."

Jensen leans against the counter. "Are you going to pester me with this until Christmas? Cause then I might go stay in a hotel for the next few days."

"Would you take the present with you to the hotel? Is it small enough that you can do that?"

"No, I got you a plane. Didn't you see it outside in the backyard?" Jensen deadpans.

Jared sighs. "Okay, fine. So it's something small. Small things can be awesome too," he says, but he sounds a bit disappointed.

"Jared."

"What?"

Jensen leans over the counter, takes Jared's face between his hands, and kisses him. "I promise you I got you something and it's not gonna be a repeat of last year's debacle."

Jared curls one hand around Jensen's right wrist and presses his lips to Jensen's pulse point. "I know."

Jensen gapes. "Then why have you been making such a big deal about this?"

Jared grins. "Because you get this exasperated expression on your face and it's probably the most adorable thing ever."

"I'm not adorable!" Jensen protests.

"You so are," Jared replies, laughing when Jensen pulls away.

"Maybe I'm getting you candy after all. Or, better yet, something healthy. A bunch of salads."

"As if. It'll be our first Christmas together as a not-really-but-it-totally-counts-married couple. This present will forever be remembered, Jensen."

"So it better be a good one, huh?" Jensen muses teasingly. 

"Yes," Jared says, nodding gravely.

Jensen grins at him and shakes his head a little, before he goes to get the slices of toast, butters them and hands one to Jared.

+

Jared turns the envelope around a couple of times, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Gift card for candy," he guesses, looking up at Jensen from the floor in front of the couch.

"Yeah, I was trying to see if I could do even worse than last year," Jensen replies and kicks Jared's thigh. "No, you idiot."

"Gift card for Victoria Secret?"

"Yes, honey, I secretly wish you were a woman with nice curves."

Jared sticks out his chest. "Are you saying these are too small for you?" he asks, and sniffs. "I could get implants. Please, just don't leave me."

Jensen cocks his head to the side, trying to picture Jared with boobs and laughs. "Oh fuck, Jay, you'd be a really ugly woman."

"Hey."

Jensen laughs harder.

"Jeez, someone's had enough eggnog already."

Jensen kicks him again. "Just open your present so we can move on to the sex?"

"Oh, you think I'll be happy enough with the present to wanna have sex with you?"

Jensen rolls his eyes. "Jared, it doesn't matter if you're happy about it or not. All I have to do is get naked and you're on board."

"Are you calling me easy?"

"Yes."

Jared grins. "Yeah, I actually can't argue with that," he admits. He finally opens the envelope and shakes out the papers. Jensen watches his face as Jared skims the words, a small smile tugging at his lips. "You rented a cabin?"

"We never got to go on a honeymoon," Jensen explains. "And I thought it'd be nice to get away for a while. The cabin's really remote, so, you know, it'll be just us – we don't have to worry about pretending not to be a couple and stuff."

Jared's expression softens and he clambers onto the couch, his knee digging uncomfortably into Jensen's hip as he tugs him close and kisses him. "You're the best unofficial-husband ever."

"So I did good?" Jensen teases.

"You did amazing," Jared agrees and grins. "And now get naked, Ackles. I was promised Christmas sex."

"Yes, sir," Jensen salutes. He laughs when Jared slaps his thigh and starts wiggling out of his jeans to the sound of Jared whooping and catcalling.


End file.
